It is already known to wrap packaging goods in film webs dispensed from two supply rolls, these film webs consisting of a material possessing such elasticity that the film may be stretched considerably without loosing its elastic properties. Once the objects have been wrapped in the film, the film webs are joined together along their entire width through welding and thereafter severed along the centre line of the welding joint. The film is made to enclose the goods while in a heavy tensioned condition both as a result of the goods pressing against the film to which a braking force is applied during its reel-off from the supply rolls whereby the film is brought to adhere against three of the four parallelepipedon sides of the goods and as a result of the interconnection of the two film webs at the fourth side while at the same time the film sides thus interconnected are locked relative to one another along a straight line. The tension of the film calculated from this line and towards the supply rolls may thereafter be released without ensuing reduction of the tension of the film already wrapped around the packaging goods. The film webs are united along an additional straight line positioned somewhat spaced from and in parallel with the first straight line and closer to the supply rolls and the film webs are locked along said second line, care being taken to keep the film areas intermediate these two lines free of tension. Two parallel durable welding joints can then be made between these two locking lines and the film be severed between the welding seams. In order to make it possible to wrap packaging goods in plastic films in this manner two means are required to brake the film webs as they are being reeled off from the supply rolls, and in addition an apparatus is required to push the goods forwards against the stretched film webs while overcoming the braking effect of said two brake means. Having urged the goods forwards, the pushing apparatus must return to its initial position in order to leave space for the clamping means and the welding and severing tool. It is then necessary to ensure that the tension in the film enclosing the goods does not cease. In addition, it is necessary to ensure that the braking effect exerted on the film webs as the latter are reeled off the supply rolls ceases immediately prior to the clamping means performing their function of interconnecting the two film webs in a flat condition opposite the welding and severing tool. Because of these numerous considerations a wrapping machine of the kind referred to becomes rather complicated.